<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say You'll Remember Me by RukiraX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624349">Say You'll Remember Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiraX/pseuds/RukiraX'>RukiraX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dir en grey, the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor!Die, Actress!Ruki, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breakups, Cheating, F/M, FemRuki!, Genderbending, Sexual Content, Song: Wildest Dreams (Taylor Swift), Temptation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiraX/pseuds/RukiraX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki loves someone else's fiance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Die (Die en Grey)/OC, Die (Dir en grey)/Ruki (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say You'll Remember Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovelies~!<br/>Yeah, I know this pairing is weird and im the only one who did this lol.<br/>This is based on my Roleplay pairing that i had on 2011. when this song comes out, owhh fuck, that shit hits in the bullseye. it's really perfect for my roleplay theme so i came out with this fic.<br/>oh, If any of you don't like this pair, then don't fucking read lol.<br/>enjoy! </p><p>Based on : Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“In 3… 2… 1… action!”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing the cue, Ruki flips her scarf tangled loosely on her neck as she starts running towards her co-actor, acting as her long-distanced boyfriend she had been longing for. The said actor is also made his move as he open his arms widely while his lips carves a soft smile. Two bodies collide as both of them wrap their arms around each other, while Die caresses Ruki’s face softly with his hand. Two eyes stare at each other before Die then lean slowly, his lips tracing the other soft plump lips. Ruki tilts her head, lips parted and holding her breath, trying to reciprocate the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Wide hand placed on her cheek, while the other hand rest softly on her side, Die softly place his lips on the other in lip lock, caressing and nibbling the actresses’ lower lip several times. He smirks as he hears the other’s soft hum, while kissing the actor back. Ruki’s hands travel to the taller guy’s neck and she caress the other’s hair softly, trying to pull him a little bit to deepen their kisses. Die could clearly hear how her heart is beating unsteadily as he starts to caress the other’s tongue. Ruki’s eyes close tightly, enjoying her last moment with the other before the shooting is over.</p><p> </p><p>“And…. Cut!”</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem... Cutttt!!”</p><p> </p><p>All they could hear was Ruki’s soft hum and how wet was the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! I SAID CUTTTT!!”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them were startled with the yell. Quickly Ruki pulls away but Die’s hand are still on her cheek and her side, so they stares at each other for a few seconds. Ruki’s eyes flustered, cheeks shaded light pink as her wet lips are still parted, searching for air. She then smiles sweetly towards the other, wanting to congratulate him for his hard work, only to remain silent as the other keep his bland face. Realizing that he’s still maintains his position, Die slowly let go of the smaller and blinks before turned around, away from the other’s face. Ruki’s smiles loosened as she then stares at her feet while the actor already made his way towards the director.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">RUKI’S POV</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>We just met. This is my first movie together with him and I’m already head over heels with him. 2 months shooting and we’re already knew that we do love each other. Slowly I raise my eyes so that I can see him, the man that I accidentally fall in love knowing that he has a fiancé, and they’re getting married right after the premier of our movie. Watching him from afar as he lean towards the chair so that he could see the monitor clearly made my heart ache. I counted in my mind on how many times he cheated with his fiancé, and every time he did he would always brag how regret he is, that he didn’t want to do it anymore. Yet the thought of him always betrayed himself made me smiled bitterly. I chuckled and raised my hand towards the staff to stop her from trying to pat my face with a towel as I walk away from the scene to join them.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘He’s </em>so<em> tall, and handsome as hell… he’s so bad but he does it so well…’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>I remember when the first time I met that handsome guy, we doesn’t fit so well. We argued a lot over scenes and acts and we didn’t really agree towards another. But as soon as we put aside out ego and be professional, that’s when the fire sparks, our chemistry were no doubt. We put our hearts and souls to make that movie perfect. I have no shame to admit that I fell first. When he smiles, as he opened his mouth to compliment my acting skill, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of his lips, wondering how it feels to kiss that perfect lips. His tall and slender body, his perfect jaw, his wild eyes. Everything. I adore everything about him. He’s perfect. No flaws, and after 2 weeks working with him then I realized that he wasn’t that bad. We never argue anymore but always complimented each other. He’s a great actor, with so many awards and recognition while I am a rookie with only a year experience. Yet he taught me a lot, advises never stop coming out from his mouth when we were resting at the set and he would always tell me about his journey.</p><p> </p><p>The first night he cheated on his fiancé, he was drunk. Knocking repeatedly on my hotel room and brag to me on how he actually doesn’t think that he love his fiancé anymore, that they were always apart and away from each other, that he feels lonely. He had an arguments with her just recently regarding their marriage preparation, which I acknowledge his fiancé brag on how she had to do the preparation by herself without him, claimed by her it was his fault for accepting his role with me, knowing that the date is near. His fiancé is not that bad, a famous model with lots of photo shoot and interview, the commitment that made them away from each other multiple times. She was actually better than me. Taller, slim, soft skin with a slight tan, beautiful face features. Perfect for a model. Compared to a short, rounded face with flaws newbie like me, She was no competition.</p><p> </p><p>That was the time where I thought I had chances, I seduced him. I kissed him. Hold him, caress his face, and rub his bulge underneath his pants. He snatched my hand away as he stared at me with his lidded eyes for a few seconds before kissed me back roughly. That night, for the first time, we had sex. Next morning, he woke up with regret, apologized to me saying that we shouldn’t do this, he’s getting married, this is wrong blaa blaa blaa… he said he didn’t mean to take advantage on me. He didn’t. I was. I knew he’s in confuse, heartbreak state yet I seduced him. We kinda fought about it and didn’t talk for almost 3 days before that one night, he suddenly came into my room and pushed me on the bed. We had sex again, and he woke up with regret, again. It’s repeated every week, he’d came into my room and led our sweet temptation, the act of betrayal and guilt the next day.</p><p> </p><p>…………………………</p><p> </p><p>“Well done everyone! Ruki-chan! Well done. Good acting for a newbie huh? I can promise you that your future is shining brightly! And Die-kun! Without a doubt the best actor ever! Sorry nee, that you had to go through another 2 months of shooting while your wedding awaits.” The director chirped happily patting both Ruki and Die’s shoulder, while the taller guy smiles softly and mumbles “No problem”. Ruki fakes her smiles and bows slightly towards the director.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! We’ll dismiss! Flight for home would be on Monday, so guys, enjoy your 2 days left here! I mean, come on, Paris is beautiful isn’t it? This city is good for honeymoon.” He winks at Die while the other chuckles softly while his hand rubs the back of his head, blushing slightly. Ruki huffs slightly at the sight and walk away, yanking her bag and rushed towards the van. He follows right behind her. As soon as she place her ass on the seat, he stares at other, his hand on the door and nods slightly before entering the van and sat next to her. Their eyes meet again and it feels like times are slowing down.</p><p> </p><p>“Good work…” He mumbles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“… thanks, you too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……………………..</p><p> </p><p>The thud sounds of Ruki’s handbag echoes through the hotel room as they kissed passionately. Her hand grips tightly on the taller guy’s neck while he cups and kneads the other’s butt cheeks, receiving soft moans from the other. Clothes shatter around and they’re undressing each other, doesn’t want to waste any time as die hold Ruki’s thighs and place them neatly on his sides. Ruki secures herself by closing her legs, wrapping tightly around Die’s waist. The kiss never break as he made his move towards her bedroom, place her body onto the mattress as they battled for tongue domination. Ruki melts in the kiss and moans softly as the guy’s tongue exploring inside of her mouth, caressing her upper palate then sucking on her tongue. The kiss breaks and Die trailed his wet kiss to her jaw, down to her neck sucking and biting, leaving a mark.</p><p> </p><p>“Die… “ Ruki’s face flushed, her eyes lidded and lips parted as the guy above him cupping and kneading her breast.</p><p> </p><p>“… D.. Die…” Breaths getting heavier as he moves downward, kissing and licking her chest, sucking on her nipple, down to her tummy, then down again to her clit. Ruki gasps and moans wantonly as she feel the wet tongue caress her clit. Her hands travel downwards as she grips the other’s hair, legs apart more widely while the other sucking, licking and caressing her clit with deep growl.</p><p> </p><p>Die crawls upward to stole a soft kiss on Ruki’s lips, Ruki’s breath getting heavier as the guy placed his two digits, tapping ruki's lips and she suck eagerly. He kiss Ruki again before caressing her clit slowly, positioning his finger and start preparing Ruki. Her moans becoming frantic and louder with each trust of his finger, then he inserts his second, scissoring inside Ruki’s body. Her body jerks slightly, feeling the electricity sparks inside her body. She wants to cry, wants to push him away and tell him to fuck off, yet the only thing she let out are moans, shrugs, hums and sobs. It is the last time she would see Die again and she didn’t even want this to end. She doesn’t even what that guy to go, disappear from her sight. She need him, she wants him, she loves him.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Die rammed inside, she let out a long, deep moan. Hands caressing another small hands, tangled in perfect knot as Die moves inside her. Two bodies move in perfect rhythm, and moans, grunts, and growls echoes inside the hotel room. People could hear, but they don’t care. It’s the last time… This is the last moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Say you’ll remember me, standing in the nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you’ll see me again, even if it just in your wildest dreams…’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>………………………………..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ruki stares blankly at the evening sky on the veranda, hair tangled messily and her red lipstick smears, tainted her left cheeks. Long, slender arms wraps around her waist, a soft kiss trails her cheeks, moving up to her left ear. she smiles sweetly, leaning on that touch.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry….” Another kiss, as her smiles fade.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry…” Another long kiss on her cheek.</p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye Ruki."</p><p> </p><p>That moment he let go of Ruki’s waist, a thin line of tear running down her cheeks. As he turns around and walks out of the bedroom, Ruki’s sobs getting louder as tears run down more heavily. As the sound of the front hotel room door shuts echoing, Ruki break down on her knees, cups her face with both of her hands and choking her cry... and cry again, and again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Someday when you leave me, I bet these memories follow you around…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Say you’ll see me again, even if it just pretend…’</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>